


Vices

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Vices

I don’t own RPM. I wasn’t even trying to write a shippy fic, but the Diggy wanted to happen. Hope you enjoy.

 

Dillon found Ziggy outside hiding behind the garage. When Ziggy heard footsteps coming toward him he hid what he had in his hand behind his back. Once he saw Dillon though, he relaxed, “Oh, it’s just you.”

Ziggy pulled the cigarette back out and took another puff.

Dillon raised an eyebrow, “You smoke?”

“It’s been a while,” Ziggy admitted. “I figured everyone else on the team would scold me.”

“But I won’t?”

“No, you just want me happy and if smoking makes me happy, you’ll accept it.”

Dillon rolled his eyes but knew it was true.

“So how long have you smoked?”

“Since the cartels.”

“Uh-huh,” Dillon understood. Finally, he wondered, “Wait, all purchases have to be approved by Dr. K.”

“Who said I purchased it?”

“You stole it?”

“Don’t look so surprised, I ran with the mob, I’ve done worse. It’s not the first thing I’ve stolen and won’t be the last.”

Dillon nodded, “Would you rather smoke in my car instead of hiding?”

Ziggy looked a bit surprised but nodded.

Dillon felt the rush of air as he accelerated. Driving was one of the few things that relaxed him. He glanced over at Ziggy who sucked at the cigarette like his life depended on it.

“So why did you pick today to start smoking again?”

Ziggy shook his head, “We’ve just been so busy fighting Venjix. I thought it would help relax me.”

“I know the feeling,” Dillon agreed. It had been a while since he’d been able to have a nice drive like this.

Ziggy flicked his cigarette butt out the window, “If you’re feeling tense, I know something else that might relax you.”

Dillon smirked, “Are you really suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Is that a yes?”

Dillon pulled the car over in an empty lot, “Yes.”

Ziggy unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed closer to Dillon. After pressing his lips against Dillon, “I told you I’d steal again. I’ll steal a whole lot more than a kiss just be careful I don’t steal your heart.”

Dillon was surprised at Ziggy’s directness, “I don’t think I’d mind.” He reached up and pulled Ziggy back down for another kiss.

When they pulled back into the garage, Summer greeted them, “What’s got you guys looking so happy?”

“Just giving into our vices,” Dillon admitted.  She gave a confusing look to both of them but let the subject go. Once she turned away, Ziggy left Dillon with a wink before heading into the kitchen for a snack.


End file.
